Pretentious
by behindthatsmile
Summary: She agreed to marry him because of his intention to make the girl who rejected him jealous. The marriage was real but their feelings are not as real.


**A/N: I hope you'll like this one! And review! Your reviews are my motivation! This story is based on "Full House" by the way.**

**Summary: **She agreed to marry him because of his intention to make the girl who rejected him jealous. The marriage was real but their feelings are not as real.

17171717171

**Chapter 1:** Deception

I was tricked, fooled and deceived. Chiharu and Yamazaki—so much for friends. They left me here in China. They totally took all my money so now I am penniless.

I should not have trusted them. I paid half of what I should pay in this hotel. But how am I supposed to pay for everything now? All my bills—I'm screwed.

And now, I'm in the hotel café, ordering a cold chocolate drink at the counter as if I have money to pay. When the man gave me my coffee, I told him to charge it under my room's number.

I turned around and there goes my chocolate drink. All over the man's shirt who had just bumped me and all over my own shirt as well. I glared at him and gave him a you-better-get-me-another-coffee-or-you-will-see-your-Creator-now. Man, that drink felt cold, all right.

It seems like he didn't get the look that I gave him. He actually smiled and laughed at _his_ stupidity. He has a nice smile, I got to admit and his glasses cover up his handsome eyes.

"I'm sorry, miss," he said. His voice is so sexy. "I'll just buy you another coffee or is that chocolate?"

I did not plan to be humble whatsoever when he said he would buy me another drink. No time for that. That drink was my breakfast, ok. And I would do anything to fill up my tummy. Besides, it was his fault I spilled my drink. He is stupid.

"Chocolate," I replied and went to the other counter to get tissue to wipe off the chocolate stains on my shirt as best as possible.

I went to a table and sat down. The blue-haired dude that bumped me sat across where I was sitting. He gave me my chocolate drink and I noticed that he had bought his own as well.

"Can I join you?" he asked and I nodded. Company is not bad. So, dude, let's talk. "I'm Hirigazawa Eriol. What's your name?"

I hesitated to give my name but he does not look Japanese so maybe it's ok. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura," I said then took a sip from my drink. Yummy, sweet. He must have put sugar on it already.

"You don't have someone with you?" he asked and I nodded once again. "That's odd. You should enjoy your tour here in China with someone."

"How did you know that I was a tourist?" I asked him.

"Well you don't look Chinese and I don't think someone like you would be on a business trip," he said. "You look so young. How old are you?"

"Yeah I'm young but I'm a very capable girl of seventeen," I stated proudly. "So you stay in this hotel too?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm with my best friend-slash-unrelated cousin. I think you know him. He's Syaoran Li."

"The most arrogant Chinese model that lives in Japan?" I said.

It's true that Syaoran Li is hot but there's something in him that I just don't see that other can. He's like a devil that makes girls obsessed with him. He can make any girl head over heels with him but not me. He's a human being like the rest of us. He's not a god but he thinks he is!

Yes, I am totally against show business. All the proposals of model companies and television shows in Japan ruined my life. When I had refused them, they sent out letters at my school. It made all the girls in the school jealous and they were practically trying to do ANYTHING to ruin me and they did. Slightly.

I had to cope up being independent. It was my choice but I made that choice because of them. I totally shut my father and my brother. I told them that I don't have to live with them anymore. I don't need them to protect me. I don't want them around because they tease me about hiding behind my family's backs.

The underlined words are the jealous girls. They think I'm scared. They're wrong. I can live on my own. But here I am—stuck in China, because I was too nice. I was too nice to believe that two of my friends are really my friends. I was used.

And I am not going to ask help from my brother or dad. Eriol could help me. Or… the famous Syaoran Li. _Sakura, you are a cunning chic._

"I'm glad to meet someone who is not crazy about him," Eriol smiled at my statement.

"I'm not your ordinary girl," I said.

We talked more but someone called him so he had to leave. We walked towards the lobby and went our separate ways. I went towards the elevators while he walked outside.

I felt that I have all the luck in this world right now. I made sure that he got in his car before I walked towards the receptionist.

"Hello," said the receptionist. "You must be a lucky girl, miss. You were just with the hottest friend of the hottest guy in town!"

She looked excited and I was glad that she had noticed me and Eriol together. "Hey, can you give Li Syaoran's room number? Hirigazawa wants me to tell him something."

"Don't be shy, miss," said the receptionist. "You can call Mr. Hirigazawa with his first name in front of me." She then turned towards the computer and typed Li Syaoran's name. "He's in room 1102. When you see him, can you ask him for an autograph?"

"Sure," I smiled at her and once I turned away from her, I rolled my eyes. _In your dreams._

My destination: 11th floor; room number 1102. Smarty pants. People, minutes from now, it will be proven that hot models are nothing but dickheads.

While I was on the elevator, I forced myself to cry. I'm a natural actress, I know. As soon as the elevator opened, my eyes were red and puffed.

I rang the doorbell of room 1102. It took him some time to open the freaking door and when he did, I found myself standing in front of a really sexy guy with nothing but pants on.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name's Kinomoto Sakura," I said. "I'm Eriol's ex girlfriend."

Yeah right! I hope this will work. It should work. It better works. He better be stupid! This is a matter of life and death. My life and death.

"Wrong room, hun," he said then nodded at the next room. "His room is over there."

"He's not there," I quickly said. "I checked. He left before I came."

"Then what do you need from me?" he asked. He was getting impatient. Hello! I've only been for two minutes!

"You see, I came all the way from Japan," I began. "I'm here because my friends got married. They're in their honeymoon right now so I'm left all alone. While I was shopping yesterday, someone stole all my money. I heard that Eriol was here so I looked for him to ask for help but he's not here—"

"In short," he interrupted. "You want to borrow money?"

I was shocked. Does he know that I'm lying? I just nodded in reply.

"How much?" he asked. He really will lend me money? Is he stupid or nice or boasting because he has money? Who cares? I'm gonna get home soon.

"Enough for me to get back to Japan because my father's super sick," I said adding some sadness in my voice.

Without saying anything, he went inside his room and went out with a cheque. "That will be enough for you to buy a ticket back to Japan," he said grumpily.

"Thank you very much!" I said happily and was in the verge of hugging him. He is stupid! "I promise I'll pay you. Soon."

"I'll tell Eriol to call you when we get back to Japan so you can pay me back," he finally said. "Have a nice trip." He closed the door.

I jumped with joy. I laughed at his stupidity. I should have gotten it all in tape! Then I will send it to the press. The headline will be: _Li Syaoran—TRICKED by a seventeen-year-old_.

So this is how it feels like when you trick someone. So Chiharu and Yamazaki must be all happy right now. Urgh. I'm going to kill them. I'm going to chop their heads off and throw them into a ditch. Or I will burry them alive! I will burry them beside each other—and that's the best I can do for them.

17171717171

(**Syaoran's POV)**

Eriol's ex girlfriend knocking at my door pissed me off but on the bright side: I could tease Eriol now. He had a girlfriend and he didn't even tell me?

Maybe he has a reason but whatever it is, my knowledge that he had a cute girlfriend will be used against him.

You're doomed, Hirigazawa Eriol.

17171717171

No, Syaoran is doomed.

17171717171

**A/N: New story by me! I hope you like it! And please review! I will try to finish up "Through Your Eyes"… I apologize if my writing is too childish these days. Sorry! Anyway, please review!**


End file.
